Angelic Weapons (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Weapon created by Lekmos. Angelic weapons where created by Lucifer the demiurge to his angels for offense and defence againsts Darkness and his demonic legions. There are few versions of these weapons and they are example... Angel Sword Angel sword is weapon to low level angels and their destruction and effectines is linked to user. Normally swords can wipe towns away, but their user can infuse their energy to boost sword capacity temporally. These swords are mostly used by low rank angels, nephilims and even by Michael and Samael as it must easier to use and carry around than Archangel sword. Howewer angel swords can`t compete in power to latter. Also many other beings around universe uses swords to their weapons, which they manage to get from angels who has been slayed. Perfect example is Endymion Aheri, who got his sword from his mothers dad as gift to continue their family lecasy as best swordmens in Skyloft. His grandad told that his own grandad has founded sword by accidentally in hunting trip. He didn`t see anyone around only strange shape of winged beings burned remains in ground along side sword. Seraph Blade Another weapon which is mostly used by seraphs, but fallen seraphs like Vepar, Samael the archangel and Archangel Michael has lost it along their trips around universe. These weapons are that way rare and powerfull as they can kill seraph level angels and slow down Michael, Samael, Marth, Kain and Lilim but not kill. It`s is unknow can seraph blade kill beings like Lilith, Asmodeus or Galactic Highfather as no one has ever tested blades to them, but it has been tested that it can kill demon god level demons with decapitate head and then strike for heart until body won`t twict anymore. Seraph blade is very harmfull to low level angels and nephilims like Carl (without Power of creator), because it can kill them with little wound. Middle level angels and nephilims can die if they are impladed to heart then it game over. John and Emilia can survive few tens seconds like seraphs before dying, if hitted to heart. One of these lost weapons where possesion of cult, which wanted some reason hunt dark elfs in planet Terra and almost killed Jane with seraph blade. Jane would be goner if not Marth had teleported front of Jane to let cultist hit Marth instead and rest is history.... Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''7-C, Higher | 4-A, Higher Name: '''Angel Sword and Seraph Blade '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Thousand year old maybe older '''Classification: '''Sword, Blade '''Wielders: '''Low level angels, Nephilims, Endymion Aheri, Seraph level angels and many others '''Powers and abilities: 'Godly Energy from Lucifer (Lucifer impued his own essence to each sword), Wielder`s Energy Infusion (Wielder can infuse their own energy to sword or blade make it energy attacks stronger), Non-Physical Interaction (Sword can hurt angels who are Non-Corporeal beings), Durability Negation and Power Nullification (When hitted sword negates target durability and blade can even nullficate target regeneration) [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Town Level,'' normally sword with their own energy attacks can wipe kilometer area way. '''Higher,' when user infuses own energy to sword'' | ''Multi-Solar System Level, Seraph blade can harm seraph level beings'. Higher,' when user impues their own energy to blade. With this technique John has killed demon god. [[Speed|'Speed']]:' Depends the how fast user is. [[Durability|'Durability]]: Town Level, 'Angel Sword '| Multi-Solar System Level, 'Seraph Blade [[Range|'Range]]: Melee, Town Level, Higher with infusion | Melee, Higher with infusion Material: 'Lucifer`s own godly power Needed Prerequisite for Use: * Nothing notable '''Weaknesses: ' *Nothing notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Energy Infusion: '''User can infuse their own energy to swords and blades to enhance their offensive capalities. * '''Seraph Blade: '''Can nullficate powers from other beings and with infusion this icrease as well. Example with this John was able kill Demon god. '''Note: '''Ready, but there migth be changes in future... Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra